poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mondo Ohya
Mondo, the hero of the series and one of the titular Mon Colle Knights. Personality He's you're typical shonen hero : spiky haired, a little impulsive, kindhearted, brave and obsessed over the titular game monsters. Slightly less conventional is him being even more obsessed with girls, portrayed as silly for his hero act and having some less than epic hobbies. His favorite monster is the Fire Dragon. Mondo knows where exactly he stands as a hero and has a lot of faith in himself and his friends. This makes him a simple person and it is both his greatest strength and his greatest weakness, cause that's all he stands on. Like Rokuna, he is deeply devoted to the dream of connecting the two worlds. Interaction Love Interests — Rokuna, Beginner, Utahime, Lélé, Kiwami Friends — Rokuna, Beginner, Luke, Utahime, Pegasus, Zaha With Rokuna he has a comical love bubble romance and they are officially dating. Outside of that, they're good friends and he spends a lot of time in her company. He hasn't quite gotten the message yet that hitting on other girls in front of her is rude, and he's somewhat hypocrite when he himself gets worked up over Rokuna paying attention to another boy. However, when it comes down to it they always make up their trouble. Mondo's initial response to cute girls is flirting/declaring love, but beyond that he's easy to be normal friends with them, though he doesn't have any defined ties to any. With Luke he had a brief rivalry. Mondo saved his life after Luke attacked him due to Count Collection's deception, which was the end of the rivalry for Mondo, though in Luke's mind it continued. He now considers Luke a friend and doesn't compete with him anymore. Mondo also befriended Pegasus, once a small horse whom Mondo encouraged and helped. Pegasus is the monster Mondo is closest to, and he's seen drawing and missing him at one point. Mondo also has a sort-of friendship with Zaha. Initially he was angry at him and said he wouldn't forgive him for hurting Orthros, but as he learned more of Zaha he started to wonder. He would still fight with him, but he learned from Ciel that their faith was what was important in this case, he decided not to fight Zaha at all, and tried to understand and reach out. At one point he helped the injured Zaha, and Zaha paid back when coming to their aid repeatedly after that. When Mondo lost the will to live in front of the Terror Dragon, it was Zaha who talked him back to his senses by pointing out he still had responsibilities and shouldn't be giving up like this. Attributes As a Knight, he uses the ?? Stick as weapon. Together with Rokuna he has the ability to merge with monsters and guide them through combat. Nothing is known of his home life or parents. The most we ever see of it is his pillow in episode 20, which lifted along as he was apparently sucked out of bed. Trivia *